A força de um nome
by Vindalf Dvergar
Summary: Uma conversa de pai e filho sobre os nome dos anões e as heranças que trazem.


Disclaimer: Não são meus. Pertencem a JRR Tolkien e seus herdeiros, bem como a Warner Bros, PJ e o resto da galera. Eu só brinco com eles. Nenhum dinheiro vem para as minhas mãos, infelizmente.

Palavras em Khuzdul estão em itálico:

_adad _— pai, papai  
_givasha _— tesouro

**A força de um nome**

O principezinho estava sentado no joelho de seu pai, o rei sob a montanha. Era uma coisinha pequena, sorriu o monarca. O tamanho diminuto escondia a importância do menino: ele carregava o futuro da linhagem dos Durin, em Erebor.

— Fala de novo, _adad_.

— Sim, _givasha_? Falar o quê?

— Fala de novo sobre meu nome.

O rei inspirou e respondeu, com grande autoridade:

— Você tem o nome de um anão grandioso, um outro rei sob a montanha. Sabe que ele é de nossa família, não?

O menino assentiu, os olhinhos brilhando mais do que todo o ouro de Erebor. O pai sorriu, orgulhoso. O príncipe indagou:

— Ele esteve em batalha como você, _adad_?

— Sim, ele esteve em guerras. Era um herói valoroso, um grande guerreiro. Ao dar a você o nome dele, eu espero que também seja um herói valoroso para o nosso povo. É uma honra muito grande você carregar o nome dele.

— Por isso não tenho o nome que você, _adad_?

— Não é nosso costume, meu _givasha_. Damos nomes de antepassados. Na nossa família há muitos Durins, por exemplo. Agora você carrega um nome de força, de um verdadeiro rei. Terá que ser digno dele, meu filho. Digno do nome e do título que terá. Como ele, você também vai ser, um dia, rei sob a montanha. Vai ser digno, meu filho?

O soberano viu seu filho estufar o peito sem perceber, e parecia que sonhos de glória já passavam pela sua cabecinha.

— Eu serei, _adad _— disse o pequeno, com determinação.

— Espero que você governe por muito tempo. Nossa família tem longa vida. Nosso ancestral é Durin, o Imortal. Por isso vivemos mais do que a maioria de nossos irmãos anões.

— Como aquele que tinha meu nome, não é, _adad_?

— Não, meu filho. Ele morreu na flor da idade, em batalha para retomar nossa montanha, que tinha sido tomada por um dragão terrível chamado Smaug. Era meu primo, e lutamos lado a lado. Quando ele morreu, como seu parente mais próximo da linhagem de Durin, assumi o trono de Erebor. Lamentei muito a morte dele. Thorin Oakenshield deu sua vida para reconquistar nosso lar.

Thorin III olhou para seu pai e indagou:

— Ele ia ser rei de Erebor?

— Por direito, o trono iria para ele. — Dain suspirou. — Às vezes eu me sinto quase como se ele estivesse aqui.

— Mas ele está, papai! Lá embaixo! — O pequeno estava animado. — Eu vi onde ele está, com a espada e a Pedra Arken.

Dain sorriu para o filho, abraçando-o com carinho.

— É verdade, eu quase me esquecera disso. — Beijou a cabeça do pequeno. — Espero que ele possa inspirar você quando subir ao trono, do mesmo modo que tenho certeza que ele me inspira.

— E por que ele é chamado de escudo de carvalho?

— Ah — disse Dain. — Essa é a melhor história dele, meu menino. É a melhor porque eu vi com meus próprios olhos como tudo aconteceu.

Olhinhos brilhantes se arregalaram a ponto de quase não caberem no rostinho infantil.

— É verdade, _adad_? Você estava lá?

— Estava, sim. Ele era um bom amigo também.

— E ele tem muitas histórias? Como você, papai?

— SIm, meu filho. Mais tarde eu lhe conto as histórias dele e as minhas também. Quero que saiba de todas elas, meu filho. Essas histórias são o legado de nosso povo. Precisamos preservá-las e sempre honrá-las. É importante que um futuro rei saiba disso e sempre se lembre de nossas tradições, de nossos heróis, de nossa herança. Nunca se esqueça, Thorin, filho de Dain, filho de Nain.

A lição de Dain foi tão bem aprendida que o menino cresceu para ser Thorin III, chamado de Stonehelm (Elmo de Pedra), tornou-se rei sob a montanha e senhor das Montanhas de Ferro. Teve um descendente chamado Durin VII.

Também chamado de Durin, o Último.

FIM

_Fonte de Khuzdul: Dicionário NeoKhuzdul em "The Dwarrow Scholar"_


End file.
